Foxangle
by Unwrax486
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida de los animatronicos (seres vivos con sus características y nombres) que llevarían a que se revele al amor de foxy y mangle y otras cosas
1. Presentación

Este es mi primer fic por lo cual no espero que sea un éxito.

Nota:en este fic, los personajes son seres vivientes (no hay humanos)

(todos los derechos de los personajes y del juego son de Scott Cawthon)

Personajes:

Freddy Fazbear

Edad:22

Golden/goldy (es mujer)

Edad:

Bonnie

Edad:21

Chica

Edad:21

Foxy

Edad:22

(a partir de aqui son nombres tomados de otros fic)

Fred/Toy Freddy

Edad:19

Tina/Toy chica

Edad:18

Bombón/Toy bonnie (es mujer)

Edad:18

Mangle

Edad:17


	2. El inicio

(Nota:Se usaran paréntesis "(...)" para los pensamientos y guiones "-... -" para acciones)

Habia una pizzeria donde trabajan 4 chicos los cuales se llaman:Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy; los primeros tres se llevaban muy bien entre ellos pero el último tenia un caracter un poco amargado y Freddy, Bonnie y Chica no sabían el porque

Un día Freddy como subgerente tuvo que dar un aviso...

Freddy:¡Chicos, reunanse!

Todos se reunieron excepto foxy que obvsevaba desde una esquina

Bonnie y Chica: ¡Aqui estamos!

Freddy: Bien, les tengo que dar un aviso; llegará nueva gente a la pizzeria y quiero hacerles saber sobre el tema, cada uno tendra un compañero que los ayudara en SU área -refiriendose a foxy-

Chica: ¡Bien!, gente nueva

Bonnie: ¡Ya quiero conocerlos!

Freddy: Tengo que irme, por cierto, los nuevos llegaran mañana

Al día siguiente...

Chica: ¡Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy!, ya vienen los nuevos

Foxy se quedo en su pirate cove escuchando lo que pasaba afuera

Afuera...

Freddy: ¡Hola! y bienvenidos a nuestra amada pizzeria

Fred:Ho-Hola, gracias por aceptarnos en esta pizzeria, me presento soy Fred y vengo con mis compañeros, presentense

Bonbon:S-Saludos soy bonbon y me alegra que me hayan aceptado aquí

Bonnie se quedo en shock al ver a bonbon

Bonnie: (Que bonita es bonbon)

Tina: Hola s-soy T-tina -dice nerviosa-

Después de eso faltaba la última que parecía ser mas joven que los demas

Mangle: Hola -dijo sin ninguna preocupación-

Esta le causó mucha curiosidad a foxy...

Continuará...


	3. El encuentro

Cap 2

Foxy tenia curiosidad sobre la chica nueva ya que parecia no estar nerviosa

Afuera...

Freddy: Bueno, pasen a conocer la pizzeria, les asignare sus areas..., Fred, tu seras repartidor, Bonbon, tu seras mesera, Tina tu en la cocina con Chica y...

Mangle: ¿Yo donde? -dijo con curiosidad-

Freddy: Tu en la PIRATE COVE con Foxy -dijo sorprendido-

Mangle: Esta bien -dijo alegremente-

Fpxy se sorprendió ya que no pensaba tener una compañera

Freddy: Bien, vayan a trabajar...

Chica: Mangle tengo que decirte algo -dijo en voz baja-

Mangle: ¿Que cosa?

Chica: Ten cuidado con tu compañero, Foxy, ya que podría ser un poco agresivo si lo molestan

Mangle: Puedo controlarlo -dijo confiada-

Luego se acerco a el pirate cove y le pareció que necesitaba reparaciones

Foxy: ¡¿Quien esta ahí?! -grito-

Mangle: Yo, Mangle, tu nueva compañera -dijo un poco asustada-

Foxy se levantó de su esquina y Mangle tuvo que mirar hacia arriba ya que Foxy era bastante más alto

Mangle: D-dijo el sugerente que me enseñaras donde y como trabajar -dijo nerviosa-

Foxy: Esta bien, tu trabajaras aquí conmigo entreteniendo a los niños con historias y juegos

Mangle: E-esta bien -dijo mas nerviosa- (Que me pasa, por qué me siento así)

Foxy: ¡Rapido!, no tenemos todo el día (esta chica me parece un poco tierna)

Mangle: (No entiendo que me pasa, tal vez me guste este chico)

Foxy: Bueno este es nuestro escenario y aquí nos tocará realizar nuestra actuación en 15 minutos, así que preparate ¿De acuerdo?

Mangle: Si, vuelvo en seguida

15 mins. después

Llegan los niños...

Foxy: Hola niños, bienvenidos a el show de Foxy the pirate Fox, hoy les quiero presentar a alguien, ella es Mangle the Fox, ella sera mi nueva compañera

Niños: ¡Siiiiiiiii!

Niña: ¿Ustedes son novios?

Foxy y Mangle: ¡No! -sonrojados-

Niño: Pero Foxy ella es muy bonita

Foxy: ¡Estoy de acuerdo de que ella es bonita pero por ahora no! -sonrojado-

Mangle: Gracias -sonrojada-

Foxy: ¡Niños!, ya vayan a comer

Niños: ¡Siiiiiiiii!

Mangle: emmm, Foxy, ¿enserio crees que soy bonita?

Foxy: -sonrojado- ¡claro que si!

Mangle: -se sonroja- G-gracias

Foxy: -sonrojado- emmmm, vamos a comer...

Mangle: Esta bien...


	4. La declaración

Cap 3

Mangle: Que rica comida chica -Contenta-

Chica: Gracias Mangle -Sonriendo- -Susurrando- Por cierto, como te esta yendo con Foxy

Mangle: -sonrojada- ah, bien, esta siendo muy amable conmigo

Chica: Bien por ti, no acostumbra ser así con los demas

-un poco triste-

Después de eso llega Bonbon y empieza a hablar con Mangle

Bonbon: Ay, que suerte tienes de que te toque trabajar con ese Foxy, se ve tan guapo -sonrojada-

Luego de comer...

Freddy: ¡Chicos!, ya es hora de cerrar el local, limpien sus areas para que después puedan ir a sus casas

Mientras limpiaban mangle se tropezó, callendo encima de Foxy

Mangle: -sonrojada- L-lo s-siento no era mi intención

Foxy: -sonrojado- no te preocupes, e-estas bien (calmate Foxy no paso nada)

Mangle: Ah, sí, estoy bien (tranquilizate Mangle, aquí no paso nada)

Luego se quedaron viendose el uno al otro en un incomodo silencio

Después de un rato...

Fred: Hey chicos ya es hora de irnos

Foxy y Mangle: ¡Ya vamos!

Después de salir e irse a su casa, ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en el otro

Con Foxy...

Foxy: Arghhh, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿Que me pasa?, debo hablar con Chica

Con Mangle...

Mangle: -sonrojada- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso?, debo contarle a alguien, pero... ¿que me diran los demas?

Al día siguiente...

Foxy: Chica, necesito tu ayuda para algo muy importante

Chica: ¿Para que? Acaso es tan importante para pedir mi ayuda

Foxy: -nervioso- Si es sobre... la chica nueva

Chica: Oh, comprendo, al parecer so es importante, ¿acaso te estas enamorando de ella?

Foxy: ¿¡Que!? , claro que no (¿o quizas si?)

Con Mangle...

Mangle: ¡Bonbon, Tina!

B/T: ¿Que pasa?

Mangle: Vengan un momento, necesito contarles algo

Bonbon: ¿Ahora que paso?

Tina: Si, ¿Por qué nos distraes en hora de trabajo?, ademas, ¿no tienes trabajo también?

Mangle: Si pero tengo que hablarles de mi compañero, ma siento rara cuando estoy con el y...

Bonbon: Espera un momento... ¿Te estas enamorado de el?

Mangle: ¡¿Que?! Claro que no, ¿O quizas si?

B/T: Ay, nuestra Mangle se esta enamorando

Mangle:...

Tina: Pero recuerda lo que paso la última vez que te enamoraste

Mangle: Cierto, pero tengo esperanza de que esta vez sea diferente

Después de eso pasaron 2 semanas hasta que un día, durante el descanso...

Foxy: -nervioso- ammmm, Mangle, tengo que decirte algo

Mangle: -nerviosa- ¿Que pasa Foxy?

Foxy: -muy nervioso- Hace tiempo que quería decirte algo

Mangle -nerviosa- ¿Que cosa? (¡Ay que emoción!)

Foxy: -respira- Voy a ser directo Mangle, yo me e

e-enamorado de ti desde el día en que llegaste a la pizzeria y...

Mangle: -sonrojada- Y-yo también me e enamorado de ti Foxy

Foxy: -sonrojado- ¿E-enserio? (Estoy tan feliz)

Mangle: -nerviosa- S-si -lo abraza

Foxy: -muy sonrojado- entonces ¿Quieres ser mi n-novia?

Mangle: -Feliz- ¡Siiiiiiiii!

Foxy: -la abraza-

Mangle: -lo besa en la mejilla- Te quiero mucho -susurra-

Continuara...


	5. El día a día

Cap 5

Foxy: Pero mangle, recuerda que tu sigues siendo menor de edad así que tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto

Mangle: -Triste- Oh, es cierto, pero bueno, lo importante es que estamos juntos

Foxy: -Contento- Si, bueno debemos volver al trabajo

Mangle: ¡Es cierto!, se nos paso muy rápido el tiempo

Ya estando afuera...

Fred: ¡Mangle! ¿Dónde estabas?, el jefe va a dar un anuncio

En el centro del edificio...

Freddy: ¡Chicos! Tengo un anuncio

Bonnie: ¿Ahora que?

Freddy: Bueno, hemos instalado cámaras en el edificio por mayor seguridad por la noche

Foxy: Y eso en que ayudara si no hay alguien que las vigile

Freddy: Por eso alguno de nosotros se quedara durante la noche en el edificio, nos turnaremos las semanas entre todos

Bonbon: Esta bien, ¿pero quien ira primero?

Freddy: Eso lo veremos ahora

Freddy metió varios papeles con los nombres de todos en su sombrero, los revolvió y saco uno...

Freddy: Primero se queda Fred esta semana

Así Freddy saco todos los papeles y el orden fue este:

1 Fred

2 Bonnie

3 Bonbon

4 Chica

5 Mangle

6 Tina

7 Freddy

8 Foxy

Freddy: Bueno, el día a acabado, todos pueden irse manos tu Fred, tu debes prepararte para tu turno nocturno

Fred: Agh, esta bien, nos vemos mañana -un poco enojado-

La noche transcurrió normal en la pizzeria

A la mañana siguiente...

Tina: Oye Fred... ¿como te fue anoche?

Fred: Pues bien, todo es normal solo esta muy oscuro todo el local por la noche -despreocupado-

Bonbon: A mi me daría miedo estar aquí durante toda la noche

Mangle: Pues recuerda que también te va a tocar a ti en algún momento

Bonbon: Oh, es cierto -un poco asustada-

Fred: Pero no se preocupen, no a pasado nada durante la noche así que no creo que haya problemas

Durante el trabajo...

Foxy: Hola niños, ¿quieren que les cuente una historia de piratas?

Niños: Siiiiii -emocionados-

Foxy: Bueno, hoy me ayudara mi compañera pirata, Mangle

Mangle: Hola niños, hoy vengo a contarles una emocionante historia

Niños: Siiiii -emocionados

Niña: ¡Los reto a contar la historia mientras pelean con sus espadas como piratas

Mangle: Acepto el reto niña -sacando su espada de juguete- ¡Vamos Foxy!

Foxy: -sacando su espada de juguete- ¡Preparate pirata!

Después del combate y la historia... (me dio flojera escribirlo)

Foxy: -Sudando- uff, eres buena combatiente, ma costo vencerte

Mangle: ¿Que te hace creer que no fui yo la que te ganó?

Foxy: Que tu terminaste en el suelo XD

Mangle: ¡Caya zorro!

Foxy: ¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?

Mangle: ¡No!, puedo yo sola -intentando levantarse- Ammmm ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Foxy: Te lo dije pequeña -levantandola-

Mangle: No soy pequeña, además soy tu pare...

Foxy: -Tapandole la boca- ¡Caya!, recuerda que es un secreto

Mangle: Oh cierto, mi error

Foxy: Bueno, hora de ir a casa pirata

Mangle: Siiiiii

Al día siguiente...

Mangle estaba llegando al trabajo y vio a Foxy y corrió a abrazarlo, Foxy correspondió el abrazo, pero recordaron lo del secreto y se separaron

Foxy: Hay que mantener esto en secreto, recuerdalo -nervioso-

Mangle: Cierto, si alguien se entera quien sabe que pensaran -nerviosa también-


End file.
